Judge Brenton Pepper
Personality Pepper was a tolerable person despite his position as a Mega-City One Judge. Given to his harsh and stressful upbringing in the Academy of Law, he still developed a level of empathy to his fellow classmates and later to other Judges. While on the streets, he only used force when necessary and often negotiated to ensure that fewer arrests were made. He never liked to arrest or conduct executions on the most desperate of perpetrators, and much preferred to use negotiation and non-lethal methods to ensure that successful arrests were made should they be necessary. With this, he sought to reform the Judge system as well as its Law and make living flexible for all citizens, not wanting them to live in fear from other Judges and see them as protectors once more, not oppressors. Role Alignment Lawful Good Dominant Behavior Patterns Pepper’s training as a Judge had made him into becoming an authority figure, firm and stern when dispensing the Law upon the perps. However, he was also caring and sympathetic as he grew up in a crime-infested mega-city with families trying to get by so to live another day. Thus, he functioned as a peacekeeper on the streets and often negotiated with non-hostiles to prevent them from being incarcerated in iso-cubes at a large-scale penitentiary. Good and Bad Habits/Hobbies On his off time, Pepper displayed a level of creativity and is therefore a part-time artist. He was also a collector of old books that survived the war, having accumulated a vast selection of classic texts and literature. Pepper was also an affectionate for old cinema on the T-Vid in his apartment, often watching on time off from patrol and admiring the classic ways that film was made in the years before the war. Despite his good nature and still being a young Judge only a few years out of the Academy, he still is mildly experienced and many Judges saw him as naïve because of his compassion to the citizens in the sector he worked in. History Before his birth, Brenton Pepper's family were among the first to emerge from the underground shelter they were forced to live in the aftermath of the nuclear war. Mega-City One ultimately became the home for them in years to come. Brenton was born on Manhattan Island where it used to be the Brooklyn district, one of the most dangerous neighborhoods on the island. His father was becoming an accomplishing local artist while his mother was a corporate executive by day and 20th and 21st century rock deejay by night. Family life was unstable with the dueling lifestyles of the parents, having to take care Political Information TBA Occupation/Affiliation Mega-City One Justice Department, Street Division Enemies Violent criminals, hostile mutants, dangerous augments, rogue robots, invading aliens Allies Judges, police officers, cooperative citizens Notable Relatives TBA Notable Relationships None Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles - Brazilian jiu-jitsu + Focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting - Muay Thai + Uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins - Taekwondo + Emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques Equipment All equipment presented is standard for any Mega-City One Judge: - Uniform + Leather and Kevlar bodysuit acting both as a motorcycle suit and a police uniform with a plated armor vest to protect vital regions + Padded gloves and boots with boot knife in right boot, knee and elbow pads, and armored shoulder pauldrons + Armored helmet accompanying protection to head from indirect gunfire and blunt weapons, and incorporates state-of-the-art HUD upon an anti-glare visor, extendable respirator from the top section, and long-distance comms with Justice Control + Utility belt containing: * Birdie lie detector * Bleeper tracking transmitters * Handcuffs * Hand radio * Medi-pack * Pollution meter * Flashlight * Daystick baton * Spare Lawgiver magazines * Infrared sight attachment for Lawgiver - Lawgiver Mk II + Multi-round sidearm with manual and voice-programmed ammunition selectors + Exclusively coded to a specific Judge assigned with the weapon + Equipped with underside laser sight, telescopic suppressor barrel for flash and sound reduction, built-in Stun Shot system, miniature DNA check computer and palmprint ID reader, LED-based ammuntion indicator and depletion counter, and Hi-Ex self-destruct charge in the handgrip + Dual magazine-fed weapon system with primary magazine well inside the handgrip and specialty magazine well under the front of the weapon + Utilizes six different types of ammunition 1. Standard Execution - General purpose round made up from a lead alloy 2. Armor Piercing - Capable of shooting through lifeforms in body armor, robots, chassis of vehicles, cover, and multiple unarmored perps 3. Ricochet - Rubber-titanium round used for shooting perps around corners and behind cover, and is useful for hostage and riot situations as well as incapacitating perps given to this being "less than lethal", but it can still injure, maim, or kill a target 4. Incendiary - Contains an explosive chemical compound that can ignite a target on fire, burning or melting anything it touches 5. High-Explosive (Hi-Ex) - Detonating round that explodes upon contact, often used for forced entry or when under heavy concentration of perps, but has little fragmentation 6. Heat Seeker (Hot Shot) - Miniaturized heat-guided missile capable of tracking body heat signatures, and can also be used in conjunction with Incendiary rounds + Capable of firing clip-on ammunition such as Fragmentation, Stumm Gas, and Tranq Gas shells as well as Hypo shots, each fired from Standard rounds - Lawmaster Mk III + Street motorcycle used as the personal transport of a Judge when travelling long distances + "Green energy" system Physical Condition *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Combat Archive 18 Dec 17 - Crisis at Neo Gotham Hospital Admin Bill of Approval